


村妓-2

by littlefur



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefur/pseuds/littlefur





	村妓-2

2:  
水声停下来了，浴室里窸窸窣窣的，是小男孩儿在擦身体。  
我估摸着他快出来了，便敲了敲玻璃门，告诉他换洗的衣服在门口。  
可能是害羞，他没有回答我。但不过一会儿的工夫，便穿好了从浴室走了出来。

章远的头发没擦干，湿漉漉的有点长，遮住了一小段白净的脖颈。刚刚洗干净的身体白皙水嫩，脸蛋、嘴唇和关节处被热气蒸出诱人的红。  
他穿着我放在门口的背心，那背心对他来说太大了，套在他身上仿佛一条又薄又透的白色吊带连衣短裙，洁净的腋窝、胸脯大片大片的露在外面，两处小小的奶尖儿因为热已经挺立起来了，粉盈盈的，晃得我不敢抬头看。  
太危险了。

我让他坐在书桌旁，拿起电吹风给他吹头发。  
热风吹出来的时候，章远吓了一跳，差点从椅子里弹起来，我被他逗笑了，按住他的肩膀让他重新坐下，一点点的把他的头发吹干。  
章远的发质很软，可能是因为营养不良，没有那么黑，像小动物的毛发一般让我爱不释手。  
“你该剪头发了，”我笑着说，“男孩子不能留这么长，你这都长得能梳小辫子了。”

章远没说话，他话总是很少的感觉，安安静静，一副害羞的模样。  
“好了，”我拍拍他的肩膀，“这么晚了，快上床吧。”  
说罢我边转身去铺被子，没注意到男孩纤细的肩膀好似受惊一般颤了一下。

“你躺里面吧，弟弟，”我把枕头摆好，被子只有一床，我笑了笑，“亏了你瘦，不然这一床被子可盖不住俩人。”  
章远没有回答我。  
“我睡觉有时候会打呼噜，你可别嫌弃啊，反正就这一晚，”我感觉自己仿佛在和女朋友上床前坦诚交代一般，“弟弟，你那屋子，我明天没事儿了和你一起去收拾好不好？”  
“弟弟？”  
我回过头，却被眼前的一幕惊到了。

章远站在地上，那件不合身的白背心已经被他自己脱掉了，叠的整整齐齐的放在椅背上。  
他纤瘦的身体白的发光，胸前淡粉的两点娇小，看起来嫩乎乎的，让人想扑上去狠狠的掐住揉弄啃咬。  
再往下看，是不堪一握的小蛮腰和浑圆可爱的小肚脐，然后，是一件粉红色的蕾丝三角内裤包裹的圆润白嫩的小屁股。  
我盯住了那件小小的女士内裤，血一下子涌上了头，脑子里嗡嗡得响。  
这样色情的打扮，让他看起来仿佛是一个未发育的小女孩，但小内裤中间微微鼓起的柔软，提醒着我，这是一个男孩子。

章远绞着细细的手指，一步步走向床。  
他的小脚从大大的男士黑色拖鞋里抽了出来，粉白的足尖儿还挂着水珠，仿佛一对儿嫩笋般可人。  
他就这么，几乎光溜溜的爬上了一个成年男人的床。

我的表情一定是失控的，疯狂的，充满了欲望的，我的下体已经勃起了，我直勾勾看着他的小内裤，又如舔舐一般，眼神粗粝的划过他细细的小腰，浅淡的乳肉，盯住了他纯洁又带了丝媚气的眼睛。  
章远一触到我的眼神，便把眼睛垂下来，看向床面。

“你怎么，”我喉咙里干渴的厉害，声音粗哑的不像自己，“你怎么穿着这样的裤子。”  
章远愣了一下，但只有一下。  
随即，他的小手抓住了那件粉色内裤的裤边，慢慢地脱下了这最后一小块遮羞布，用脚尖将那条小内裤勾起来，踢到一旁，然后躺在了床上。

他娇嫩的，纤细的稚嫩身体，完完全全裸露在了我的眼中。  
章远看了看我，抿了下嘴唇，仿佛下定决心般的，用两只小手抱住了自己细白的腿弯，向我敞开了他下体的秘密花园。

那一瞬间我仿佛没有了呼吸。  
我看到了什么？在这个小男孩洁白无瑕的下体处，在那根软绵绵的粉白的小肉肠下，还藏着一眼粉盈盈的少女bi穴。  
那处多出来的小穴是那么漂亮！粉嫩的，薄软的小阴唇包裹着小巧、柔软的嫣红阴蒂，那口小穴如此窄小，柔嫩，透着淡淡的粉和盈盈的水光，仿佛未经人事的幼女般纯洁。  
可现在，它却羞答答的在一个男人眼前含苞待放，连同后面那处娇小粉嫩的小肉褶儿，仿佛是两朵娇嫩的小花儿，等着我去采摘，蹂躏。

“哥，哥哥，”小远在轻声叫我，我今晚在宴席中喝的酒精仿佛瞬间冲进了脑子里一般，变得醉醺醺的，听到他哀求道，“哥哥，一会儿，一会儿轻点好不好哥哥，我这里，这里还很痛……啊嗯！哥哥！”  
他不知道，他柔弱的哀求只能助长男人的兽性，更加想让人狠狠凌虐他。我在他稚嫩无助的呻吟中撕去了文明的外皮，露出了男人本性拥有的暴虐、凶残和滔天的色欲。

即便在我来黄杨树村之前的那个晚上，已经与女朋友翻云覆雨了整整一夜以慰思念之情，但现在的我仍旧扑到了章远的身上，仿佛一只饿久了的老餮，凶狠低亲吻、啃咬、揉捏小男孩娇嫩的身体。  
我叼住他软嫩的嘴唇，亲吻吮吸的啧啧有声，还把粗大的舌头捅进他的小嘴，强迫他柔软的小舌和我交缠不休，干渴地汲取他口中甘甜的唾液。  
章远被我亲吻的快要昏过去，他之前可能没有被别人深吻过，很快就显得上气不接下气，呜呜的叫着，柔软的一双小手搭在我的肩膀上，想把我推开，却因为力气太小，仿佛撒娇一般，欲拒还迎。

我一把握住了他纤细的手腕，将他的小手固定在头顶，这样的姿势使得他不自觉的挺起了胸脯，那粉嫩嫩的奶尖儿软软的蹭在我脸上，我一低头便吸进了嘴里。  
“啊，哥哥，不要，不要……”乳尖儿是章远敏感的地方，我把那两粒可爱的小东西卷进嘴里就听到他不住的甜兮兮的呻吟，他带着哭腔的哀求让我欲火更胜，更加卖力的的去吮吸他的一对儿奶头，仿佛不吸出奶汁不罢休的样子。  
“啊嗯，哥哥，哥哥，不要了，不要吸了，会坏的，会，会坏掉的，呜嗯……”  
小男孩在我身下不断挣扎着，他被我突如其来的凶狠吓到了，不停地推拒我，让本来以他勾引为开始的一场性事逐渐变成了一次强奸。

这样的认知使我兴奋起来，我解开了自己的睡裤，恋恋不舍的在他的小腰上掐了几把过瘾，便将完全勃起的紫红色的阴茎对准了章远下体的那口小小的女穴。  
这样的场景简直太可怕了。  
一个筋肉结实的高大成年男子压在一个未发育完全的小男孩儿身上，衬的男孩儿更显娇小、雪白。男人粗大、布满青筋的性器，抵在小男孩儿白净下体最娇嫩的小小肉眼儿处，多么可怜楚楚又色情的景色。

我进入他的身体的时候，章远一直在哭，嘴里不停哭叫着不要，不要。  
“哥哥，好疼啊，哥哥，求求你了，轻一点，好疼啊……”  
我被欲望烧的赤红的双眼紧紧盯着他可怜兮兮的小脸儿，大颗大颗的泪水从他眼中滑落下来，像断了线儿的玻璃珠子，碎得满床都是，扎得我的心微微发痛。  
他紧致、绵软而温热的穴肉仿佛男人的销魂窟，让我完全抛却了道理伦常，像一只未进化的野兽一般，只知道寻求快感的交姌。

我紧紧压在他身上，阴茎已经插到了他身体的极深处，但却还有一小段没有进去。  
急切的想要快感的我，不顾一切的想把粗硬的性器全根而入，章远抽泣着，小脚抵在我的肩膀上，企图阻止我进一步弄痛他。  
“宝贝儿，别哭了。”我见他哭的像个小孩子，着实太可怜了，当然，他现在也只不过16岁，比我小了一轮，的的确确是个小孩儿。  
而我就这么不知廉耻的在床上狠狠的欺负了这个男孩子。

可浓烈的欲望让我刻意忽略了良知的存在，我诱哄着他，亲吻着他，看似是一个温柔的，哄小弟弟不要哭的大哥哥一般，实际则不过是为了让自己有更强的快感。  
我抱紧了他在我怀里，拍着他的后背，下体在他幼小的洞穴中缓缓抽插着。章远渐渐停止了哭泣，抽噎着把被冷汗浸湿的小脑袋靠在我宽阔的肩膀上，努力尝试着去适应我给他带来的疼痛。

他可能在庆幸自己又一次挺过了一场粗暴性事最痛苦的时候，可惜他错了。  
我慢慢抱他坐起来，章远的小手还搂着我的脖子，一副依赖的样子，让我心里酸酸涨涨的，却用粗糙的大手掐住了他纤细的小小腰肢，然后用力的往上挺身，将粗长的性器完全锲入他娇小柔嫩的密道之中。  
“啊——”章远痛得尖叫出来，小手无力的推打我的肩膀，“好疼，哥哥，求求你不要再顶了，不要了，真的好疼啊……呜……”  
我听到了他带着哭腔的求饶，但已经沉浸在快感中无法自拔，怀抱中那么娇小柔弱的一具身体，我竟然真的完全进去了。我明显的感觉到，在强迫顶入的一刹那，我的性器进入了一个小而柔软的容器，那应该是长在这个小男孩儿身体中的，本是女孩儿才会有的，小小的子宫。

“宝贝儿，小远，”我听他哭的凄惨，忍不住哄他，“别哭了，哥哥听着真心疼。”  
话虽然这么说，我已经开始抱住他小小的身体，用力全根进入，全根抽出的大力抽插了起来。  
“哦，真他妈爽，”我掐着章远的小腰，痛快而用力的挺入着，他薄软的小肚皮被我顶出了形状，“哥哥的小宝贝儿，你真的太棒了，你的小bi怎么这么嫩，这么软，哥哥的jiba快被你的小sao穴融化掉了，真他妈带劲，太舒服了。”

在我和女朋友zuoai的时候，都是很少爆粗口，也从没有过这样爽利的感觉。  
可在今天，在来黄杨树村的第一个晚上，在村里提供的宿舍的大床上，在这样一个拥有着双性身体的未成年小男孩儿身上，我却如此的粗暴，疯狂而尽兴，像野兽般驰骋不休。

每一次凶狠的抽插，我都能感受到章远细小的阴道柔腻顺从的包裹住我的阴茎，虽然他一直哭泣不停，但不知是不是天赋使然，他的小穴仿佛一张小嘴儿一般不断吮吸着我，又在我拔出的时候恋恋不舍。  
名器宝穴。  
我脑海中情不自禁想起这个词，不禁情欲更旺，继而更加粗暴的蹂躏着身下的男孩儿。

“宝贝儿，”我亲了亲他不满泪痕的脸蛋儿，他哭泣的样子太可怜了，让人心软却又更想欺负，“你怎么还在哭啊，还疼么，真是的，哭的我心都碎了。”  
“哥哥，好疼，好疼，停下好么，哥哥……”小远眼睛哭得红肿，鼻子也红红的，抱着我的脖子，眼泪汪汪的恳求我，“哥哥，里面疼，肚子疼……”

大概是我太大了，进入的时候也太粗暴，章远娇嫩小巧的肉穴根本无法承受如此粗暴的性事，已经流血了，空气中充溢着腥甜的气味。  
鲜红的血从我们俩的结合处滴落到床单上，慢慢晕开，仿佛一朵小花，绽开在章远的下体，我明明知道他不是第一次，却莫名有了初夜的感觉，更加兴奋。

“小远，”我温柔的亲吻他，下身的动作更快更狠，我也快到极限了，“让我射在里面，给哥哥怀个小宝宝，好不好，嗯？”  
“不，不要，”章远惊慌失措的推我，“哥哥，求求你，不要，我不要生宝宝……”

本来我只是做得太爽，疯狂时竟然向一个小男孩儿提出了这样下流无耻的要求，可听到章远拒绝我，不禁气冲冲的往他布满青紫掐痕的小屁股上打了一巴掌，“啪”的一声脆响，在昏暗的房间里显得十分清晰而羞耻。  
“哥哥偏要射在里面，”我恶狠狠的说道，看到他的小脸上露出惊慌的表情，“不许流出来，不然我一直操到你怀上为止！”

“呜……”章远被我吓哭了。我已经有了射精的感觉，顾不得哄他，只顾抱紧了他不停地抽插着，想在高潮来临之前更充分的享受他身体的紧致与柔软。  
“操，受不了了，呼——”我粗喘着，一下一下的顶着怀里娇小的身体，双手不断抚摸揉捏着他娇嫩的奶尖儿、腰腹和臀肉，胡乱的吻着他的额头、眼睛、鼻尖和小嘴儿，强迫他与自己唇舌缠绕。  
“好了，宝贝儿，哥哥要射了，”我动情的叫着章远的名字，“小远，小远，我爱你小远！”

射精的时候我的大脑里一片空白，只是锁紧了怀里那具柔软的身体，紧紧吻住他的小嘴，仿佛一对难舍难分的恋人。  
我从来没有一次射过这么多，一股一股间连不断，章远幼窄的阴道容纳不下，浑浊的精水带着嫣红的血丝从两人的交合处流出，床单上一片狼藉。

高潮的余韵过去，我松开了章远，抱起他的身体，将自己软下来的阴茎从他温热的肉穴中抽出。  
章远小小的女穴已经不能闭合，粗暴的性事让它被暴力摧残的嫣红湿软，一股股浓精伴着丝丝血痕涌出，仿佛是被操的坏掉了一般。

不仅如此，小男孩儿光溜溜的身体，浑身上下仿佛没有一块好肉，嘴唇红肿，乳尖也嫩红肿胀，一侧竟然被咬的破了皮，腰肢大腿处都是青紫的指痕，下体更是凄惨，红红白白的一片，无一不提醒着我，这是一场彻彻底底的强暴。  
我看着躺在床上被欺负的楚楚可怜的章远，脑子从浓重的欲念中清醒了过来，赶紧下床去找医药箱。

我接了一盆温水，抱着章远，将他的身体清洗干净。  
在帮助他清洗下体时，章远又开始挣扎，胡乱说着不要。  
我这次是真的动了恻隐之心，下手无比规矩，轻柔细致的为他洗净了留在体内的精水，又将他擦干净了，涂上了止血药和消炎药。

做完了这些，我把章远放在沙发上，又给他盖了一层毯子，然后去把床单撤下来，又换上了我行李箱里带的新的。  
那条旧的床单上沾染着斑驳的精斑和血痕，我想把它扔到洗漱间找时间洗了，却不知怎么，转念一想，把它叠好了放到了一个袋子里。

等我干完了这些事儿，已经凌晨2点多了。再回去看章远的时候，发现他已经醒来了，躺在沙发上，看着我的身影出神。  
我现在已经完全清醒，恢复了文明人应有的廉耻道德，看到他纤细的身体包裹在薄薄的毛毯下，又想起他的满身伤痕因我而起，又是心疼又是懊恼。

我走到沙发前，附下身去，想碰碰他的额头，却见他瑟缩了一下，想了想，还是转身去取了温度计来。  
“小远，”我轻声叫他，“你把这个夹在胳膊下面。”  
章远乖乖的照着我说的做了。

他不哭也不闹，仿佛又回到了性事前那副懵懂、纯洁的模样，仿佛刚才我并没有狠狠的侵犯过他，伤害过他一般，只有伸出胳膊时，手臂上的青紫提醒着我刚才的兽行。  
我坐在沙发边上，伸进毯子里握住他的小手，静静的看着他，他也静静的看着我。

“对不起。”  
我将自己的手覆在他的小手上，这么多年我没有向谁认过错，此时却真的情真意切的想向他道个歉。  
虽然事已至此，道歉已经起不到任何作用。

章远的眼睛在我说“对不起”的时候睁圆了，显得十分天真可爱，他被我吻得红肿的小嘴蠕动了一下，轻轻的说：“哥哥，没关系的。”  
他说：“我没有不愿意，这样……没关系的，”顿了顿，又道：“可是真的太疼了，哥哥，太疼了，我才哭的，我忍不住，真的疼死我了。”

我握着他的手不自觉收紧了。  
“为什么？”我听到自己问他，“为什么这么疼，还说自己愿意？”  
章远愣住了，半晌才小声说：“你给我吃蛋糕，给我住的地方，对我好。”

一时间我不知道自己心里是什么滋味。  
这就是章远的生活环境么？  
是什么人，什么事让他觉得，一块蛋糕，一次收容，就应该让他自愿拿自己的身体去回报？  
一想到他只有十六岁，我心里的疼痛感更加剧烈了。

“对不起，”我又一次和他道歉，“对不起章远，我们，我们睡觉吧。”  
他虽然对我的再一次道歉感到不解，却顺从的抱住的我的脖子，让我方便把他从沙发抱到床上去。  
我为他重新穿上那件背心，那条蕾丝小内裤我看了看，扔到了一边，给他取了一条我新买的，还没穿过的短裤套了上去。

章远已经有点发热了，我喂他吃了一片退热药，帮他盖好了被子。  
“睡吧，”我亲了亲他的额头，“宝贝儿，晚安。”  
他也对我说了一声晚安，便乖巧的闭上了眼睛。  
深夜中，我看着他毫无防备的睡颜，陷入了沉思。


End file.
